The Night Before the Wedding
by Lord-Captain000
Summary: Prince Ozai and the richest nobleman in the Fire Nation have come up with a treacherous plan that is mutually beneficial - marry off Princess Azula to the nobleman's son, but Azula and her lover meet in secret for one last excursion together before the Royal Wedding. Will Azula be able to go through with the wedding or will there be another royal scandal within the Fire Nation?
1. Chapter 1

AN: AU where Azula is being forced to marry someone (I'm not saying who). For Azula Appreciation Day plus a some Sokkla because everyone needs some. The beginning is a little NSFW, so that's why it has an M rating. Sorry for anything that sounds OOC or any other mistakes. I'm evil. ;_;

The Night Before the Wedding

A searing kiss between two lovers who met in secret. One of fire and one of water. Combining together to create steam. Battle has now commenced, can the ocean engulf a fire and cease it from existing or will the fire engulf the ocean until the ocean ceases to exist? Azula gave a passionate kiss to Sokka, and probably one of her last ones ever. Sokka eagerly reciprocated Azula's gesture by moving his hands to grab her by the hips and pulling her closer. Azula was not one to give her opponent a simple win, so she had to do anything within her power for her opponent to declare her the victor. She extended her tongue out from her mouth to tease Sokka's lips.

When Sokka felt her warm tongue engage with his lips, he opened his mouth to allow his tongue to feel the same courtesy, but Azula deviously retracted her tongue as a smirk etched itself on her face. Sokka took matters into his own hands; if Azula wanted to toy with him, he would make sure to overwhelm her and declare victory over the other strategist. Sokka pressed harder on Azula's lips, giving him easier access to her mouth. He could feel that smirk she made with her lips and Sokka even felt as if he was being glanced at.

Azula questioned why Sokka showed this amount of force for a kiss after just a simple teasing, however she realized when Sokka's teeth captured her bottom lip and gave a bite. If one thing was not enough she even felt Sokka's hand slide down her back and squeeze her backside possessively. Azula was starstruck at such a bold move being initiated by Sokka, and she yearned for him to continue. At the same time, this was also a competition, and Azula had to express her dominance over Sokka. If Sokka would be bold enough to give a territorial squeeze, then she would do the exact same.

Azula's hand moved quickly down, yet slithered down until the root of her hand reached Sokka's trousers, and started to give a sensual massage. Sokka's glaciar-like irises opened to face a surprise of Azula being just as bold, if not even more bold than he was. Her hand felt so pleasurable, but he needed this to stop before he would allow this to continue. Having sex with the Fire Nation princess is one thing, but having sex with the princess before her wedding would have him executed. "Azula, we can't do this anymore" Sokka said in a reluctant tone. He knew Azula did not want to get married, and he pleaded any spirit above him to allow her to sever ties with her fiancé that they both detested with a passion. His hands went to her shoulders to put distance between them, but that move felt like a blow to his heart.

Azula lost sight of the fact that by noon - when the sun would be the strongest - she would be a married woman, and she could no longer be able to see Sokka easily. She did not want to get married to the son of the richest nobleman. She felt as if this was a scheme for Ozai to have more power along with the nobleman at the expense of Azula's happiness. The look in Azula's golden irises depicted her fear as she removed her hand from Sokka's trousers and went to cling to Sokka desperately. Her hands were wrapped tightly around Sokka's arms, wrinkling his otherwise neat navy blue sleeves when she pulled him closer by his shirt. She gave one last longing look towards her lover, as if to memorize his features. Cerulean orbs that were as clear and soft like the water from the beaches in Ember Island. High cheekbones and a masculine jawline that clenched in a mixed state of anger and sorrow. Feather-like lips that she became accustomed to tasting. Strong, callused hands that were holding her in place.

Her eyes were ringed with red, and tears were threatening to fall. "Sokka, I-" Azula cut herself off immediately when she felt a sob reverberate through her body. Her lips came together quickly, angling her head down before she collapsed into Sokka's broad chest. Azula was unable to say a word in fear that if she were to say something, sobs would escape her, and their positions and lives would be compromised. She could feel her lips start to tremble, and she had to reacquire her composure before she were to cry in front of Sokka.

Sokka's hands went from her shoulders and returning to being wrapped around her body in a protective manner. Azula rarely showed her emotions like this, for her father claimed that emotions were "useless." Onyx eyeliner and tears stained Sokka's shirt as Azula was unable to hold her composure. She tilted her head up to meet Sokka's equally hurt eyes that started to form tears. Her lips were tightly closed to prevent her from releasing a sob until Sokka moved his hand to wipe away the trail of her tears that marred her otherwise impeccable beauty. Azula felt as if she herself were a dam that held back her emotions, however her dam was breaking, and her sorrowful emotions were leaking faster than the damage to the dam can be repaired.

And then the entire dam collapsed on itself. Azula sank back onto Sokka's chest, and resumed staining Sokka's shirt with her makeup. "I can't lose you, Sokka. I don't want to get married to him" she sobbed, clutching onto Sokka for dear life. It was as if Azula's dream of being with Sokka was crumbling and falling into the dark nothingness. Azula felt as if Sokka was slipping through her fingers, despite clutching onto his tunic to the point her knuckles shifted to change their usual color to white. For a prodigious firebender who was globally renowned, Azula never felt so cold in her life. The humid air of the Fire Nation summers did nothing to change the feeling of being frozen in space.

The more she clung to Sokka, the harder it was to let her go. Sokka imagined Azula's grand wedding with her future husband: imagining her eyes being cold and distant, a facial expression of indifference, and a walk of confidence. Although Azula was a master of concealing her emotions, her cold and distant eyes would really be eyes showed terror and regret, her facial expression of indifference would actually be a heavy frown, and that walk of confidence would be a slumping walk of shame and humiliation. Sokka's hands immigrated to Azula's cheeks to lift her head up again to say something - anything to soothe her. Sokka was known for being the one who could cheer Azula up, but for the first time in his life he was unable to. He could not say anything, Sokka felt like there was no words to be said anymore. He seemed to have lost all logical thought processing when he saw and heard Azula beginning to cry.

One look into Azula's once lustrous, gleaming eyes and Sokka could not contain himself either. Sokka remembered molden gold irises shining whenever any of Azula's plans would work or the twinkle in her eye when she pleaded to Sokka to stop making her laugh, but those eyes were not there any longer. The only look that remained was the regret of not being together earlier. She was regretful for yelling at Sokka for something petty when she could have been wrapped in his protective arms. Azula regretted not being able to kiss Sokka longer to remember the feeling of his soft lips or the taste of his tongue whenever they met in secret to share passionate moments that had to be cut off immediately before they would allow their emotions to cause them to have sex. But most of all, Azula regretted being born a princess. Everything that involved Sokka had to be done in secret. Azula and Sokka both had to refrain from smiling at each other when walking into a room. If she was not a princess, maybe she and Sokka could be together.

This version of Azula became scarred into his mind. Azula was once confident - arrogant even, but now Azula was the shivering, terrified, crying young woman clinging onto him. Sokka lost his sanity. Those eyes were no longer like the Azula he remembered. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes; unable to force the tears that were threatening to fall to go away. Angling his head slightly down and to the side, Sokka's tears cascaded down his cheeks. Azula would no longer be his when no one was paying attention. He would not be able to frequent the Fire Nation under the lie of "diplomatic relations" between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe to see Azula before going back home again to plan for the next meeting. His hands fell from her cheeks before wrapping his arms around her body and pulling Azula close to him.

"I can't go through with this, Azula. I don't want you to get married to him" Sokka held Azula as tightly as he could, sobbing vehemently and whispering his undying love for her. "I want to marry you, Sokka, not him. I only love you" Azula whispered in between sobs, wrapping her own arms around Sokka. Each inhaling the others intoxicating scent while their tears stained the others' clothes.

Their time was marked from the beginning. Sokka and Azula could never be together because Azula was a Fire Nation princess born in luxury while Sokka was from the war-torn Southern Water Tribe. Their people would never accept their marriage, but their love was real. The love of Sokka and Azula made other romance stories of the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation sound bland and uninteresting. Their love was constructed by the spirits, but their circumstances were clear that Sokka and Azula could never be a couple.

Azula never felt warm again in her life. All she felt was that there was something missing to give her the feeling of being warm again...

Sokka never felt complete again. All he felt was his heart being torn up into smaller pieces every time he thought of princess Azula...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating ever since I posted the first chapter. I'm the type of person that has way too many projects going on all at once and never finishing anything. Also, I just finished all of my finals, and I am off for an entire month. That means I can get back to playing video games, sleeping, watching Netflix, and writing. Woohoo! Since you're reading this (hopefully), I am not going to be doing a prologue. I'll incorporate past events within individual chapters. As I said in the previous chapter, some of these characters will be OOC in comparison to the show (the comics are terrible). Things may seem different in this chapter - I'm making this story as I go along. I tried to meticulously plan the course of this story, but I wanted to experiment with writing at the spur of the moment. Bon appetite?**

 **Chapter 2: Awakening**

 _ **Southern Water Tribe**_

The waves were turbulent today. However, the restless waves were not to be expected until later in the upcoming weeks. Possibly, this could have been a form of Divine Intervention from the Spirit World, in a sense. There was no way the turbulence of the waves could be a coincidence, Zuko thought with a feeling of uneasiness clouding his mind.

He and Uncle Iroh - along with the ship's crew, of course - have been travelling the world in search for the Avatar for seven years with no luck, whatsoever. Surely, there have been times where Zuko wished he could find the Avatar as soon as possible so he could travel back home; however, Zuko was cursed to a cruel fate of tracking an Avatar that seemed to be evading him. He missed the unbearable summers, spicy food, and his innocent childhood before it was stripped away from him.

"Good morning, Uncle" Zuko said with his back turned to his Uncle; Zuko was staring intently to the south. Zuko memorized his Uncle's footsteps against the steel floors of the ship, but making meaning from Iroh's proverbs still remained a challenge, despite being with him for seven years. Iroh became a surrogate father to Zuko ever since his own father banished him seven years ago, and Zuko became a surrogate son to Iroh ever since Lu Ten died.

"Have you stayed up the entire night, again, Prince Zuko" Iroh asked even though he knew the answer. Of course Iroh knew Prince Zuko stayed awake throughout the night. Iroh stayed awake the entire night, too. Today was the seventh anniversary of Zuko receiving the scar that permanently marred the left side of his face. Internally, Iroh still felt guilty for bringing Zuko to the meeting that changed their fates forever and for being unable to stop his psychotic brother from harming his own flesh and blood. Zuko resembled Lu Ten in several ways, and Iroh mentally cursed himself for every time he scolded Lu Ten. Parents should not be burying their children, yet Ozai showed callous disregard towards Zuko.

Zuko remained quiet for a while. Every year it was like this. The same nightmares of his biological father's hand burning his face permanently caused Zuko to wake up in cold sweats or scream, sometimes both. Therefore, Zuko remained awake for days at a time every year around this time to avoid those nightmares until his body was so exhausted he could not even remember the nightmares when he finally did go to sleep. "The waves are strong for this time of year, Uncle" Zuko replied to change the subject, but Iroh knew Zuko was changing the subject, anyway.

So the duo remained silent for a while as the ocean was expressing the most emotion. Golden irises stared blankly at each expressive wave crashing against the ship. Between the memories of home and the uneasiness filling his body, Zuko felt as if something would be going awry within the next few moments.

And he was right. Wind furiously blew to the north, slowing the ship's speed and causing both Zuko and Iroh to crouch and hold onto something or fear being blown off the ship. The turbulent waters became enraged, crashing violently against the front of the ship; some waves even making it to the top and splashing against Zuko and Iroh. "Captain! Steer us away from the storm" Zuko ordered at the top of his lungs; however, his voice was drowned out from the sound of violent winds and cold, enraged waters crashing against steel.

Everything seemed to worsen the more the ship withstood each enraged attack from air and water. Zuko held onto the iron railing tightly to the point his hands were turning white from lack of proper blood flow as the wind and raging waters soaked and coerced his silky raven hair from his top-knot. Zuko was clenching his eyes shut to protect his eyes from being constantly coated with salt water, but he had to check where Iroh was and to see if he and Iroh could somehow make their way to the interior of the ship where the crew tirelessly tried to change the course of the ship's path. Moments ago Zuko was remembering the feeling of heat from the fire of his father's hand, now he felt the cold of the wind and water coating his entire body.

Zuko opened his eyes only to the point he could see his uncle securely holding onto an iron railing before shouting and feeling water get into his eyes "Uncle, get to the interior of the ship" but to no avail. His voice was already drowned out from the sounds of the environment. Plus, Iroh stubbornly remained on the ship with Zuko. There was no way he would allow Zuko to remain on the deck of the ship alone just like Zuko was alone on the battlefield of the Agni Kai with no one to aid him. Iroh squinted to see where Zuko was only being able to see his mouth move but he was unable to read Zuko's lips from so far away. Therefore, Iroh inched closer, hanging onto the railing and slowly making his way to his nephew to guide him back to the inside of the ship. Iroh could not handle losing another son.

As time progressed, the weather did, too. Zuko crouched down to increase his center of gravity while he held the iron railing dearly. His muscles were starting to feel stiff from holding onto the railing for quite some time. The waves crashed harder against the ship, rocking the ship in one direction and then the other.

They had to risk it. Both Zuko and Iroh would only tire themselves out if they continued to remain on the deck. Zuko let go of the railing first to get to his uncle and then the stairway to the interior of the ship. Once he let go, a strong wave crashed onto the hull that rocked the ship and forced Zuko to fall against the deck of the ship. "Zuko" Iroh called out, letting go of the iron bar and rushing to Zuko's side, despite being slowed down by the strong winds against him and salt water weighing his body down.

Suddenly a blue light shot quickly up the sky, piercing through the dark clouds above. The weather, in response, seemed to calm gradually. The violent speed of the wind slowed down drastically and the water stopped crashing onto to the deck of the ship and continuously coating the two royal firebenders in salt water. There was finally a chance for the water to spill off from the deck of the ship. The wind was still harsh and the water was still crashing against the ship, but now both Zuko and Iroh opened their eyes fully to see each other. Zuko, with help from Iroh, got up from the hard deck beneath him with the feeling of his hair fully emancipated and glued to his skin because of the water. Zuko turned around to see what caused the sudden storm, and it was a sight that made chills run through his entire body. He and Iroh were gazing at the blue light reaching the heavens above them.

Once the duo stared in awe towards the blue light, the weather died down once again. Both wind and water slowly returning to being gentle forces that were not attacking the ship and its passengers. Zuko could see that the light was somewhat far from their current position but hoped it would still remain as an indicator on where exactly the light was emanating from.

"It's the Avatar. After 100 years, he has returned…"

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe. If you did like this chapter, tell me about it. If you did not like this chapter, tell me about it politely. As I said in that essay before the chapter, I'm sorta experimenting with this fic and things are bound to change.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hourglass

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! I hope you enjoy. Does anyone want to Beta-read before I post the final edition of the** **chapters in the future? Maybe?**

 _Chapter 3: Hourglass_

 _Fire Nation: Twelve hours remained_

Twelve hours remained. At times, Azula yearned for days to pass until she can grow older to become more eligible as Fire Lord; however, she wished time would stop altogether. Her nails tugged against Sokka's tunic to keep him close to her, but she needed more of Sokka to keep her reassured for not only the next twelve hours but for the following years. "Don't go, Sokka. Please stay with me" she uttered in defeat. The Princess of the Fire Nation never said "please." In fact, the Princess' words were demands, if not spoken law.

Sokka's arms wrapped tightly around Azula's petite frame, one arm glued to hold her back; furthermore, his other hand moved to grasp Azula's tear-stained cheek. For the remaining twelve hours, Sokka had to reassure Azula that he will continue to remain by her side and lie to himself that he will be by her side when he cannot. Being constantly by Azula's side while she is currently married will be scrutinized. These elaborately established webs of lies are a rocking house of cards threatening to fall and create the biggest scandal in history.

Azula remained quiet for a while, the only sound emanating from her being a sniffle because she wanted to spend more time listening to Sokka's heartbeat. She could feel Sokka's calloused hand holding her cheek, caressing her gently like she was a fragile piece of glass - threatening to break if one wrong move occurred.

Azula could touch and feel Sokka's touch; she could hear Sokka's heartbeat; she could smell Sokka's masculine and exotic scent; she could see the outline of Sokka's hand holding her cheek; but she could not taste Sokka - and for good reason. The only way to taste Sokka give Sokka kisses, but kissing Sokka would be bad. If she were to kiss Sokka, she would have to continue kissing Sokka. If she were to continue kissing Sokka, Azula will want much more than just to kiss Sokka.

Sokka was critically contemplating what to do or say to Azula to reassure her until he came to the conclusion that nothing he could do or say will reassure Azula's insecurities. Azula, on the other hand, was critically contemplating why Sokka seemed to be doing the same thing over and over again. She moved her head up which caused his gaze to shift into her reddish sclerae. Sokka's ocean blues were slightly red from the tears he shed; however, he could also predict what Azula was thinking next.

Azula had numerous things running through her mind at the same time - some of which Sokka figured from staring into her irises as if her golden orbs were the road to her thoughts. "What time is it? How will the ceremony be perceived? Do I have to continue this facade of applying and reapplying this false mask? What can I do to spend more time with Sokka? When I get married, will Sokka stay by my side or will he … move on? What if Sokka does move on? Is Sokka's love as strong as my love for him? Does Sokka see me as a monster? If Sokka doesn't love me as much as I love him, who will he marry later in life? Maybe Sokka's future wife will not be a monster like me..." These irrational-like thoughts invaded her conscious and attacked her from every angle. The feeling of being forced into an arranged marriage was bad enough, but to lose Sokka in the process seemed unbearable. Azula started to reflect upon the times where the two of them would bicker as teenagers for one second and then passionately grab at each other's body the next second. She missed those times of secretly meeting each other in her room - where both their masks would fall off and the truth will be revealed. Azula wanted answers to all of her questions, but she was afraid to ask for fear of Sokka's response. "What if he does think I am a monster" she thought to herself again and again.

Azula was already insecure about being viewed as a monster because of her mother, and those feelings were partly fueling why she was feeling this way. "Don't let go" she managed to say, defeated by her thoughts that plagued her. She buried her face in his chest as her arms tightened around Sokka's broad frame again. Azula felt physically safe wrapped around Sokka, but mentally, on the other hand, she did not feel safe. No matter how much Sokka reassured her that she was not a monster as her mother called her, Azula still felt as if she was.

"I'm never letting you go, Azula" Sokka replied in a mixed tone of determination and sorrow. He bent his head down to give the top of Azula's head a kiss which seemed to bring sunshine to the dark clouds covering Azula's emotions. Azula immediately looked back into Sokka's truthful orbs with tears flooding her eyes. "Do you promise" she asked at the response of Sokka nodding and squeezing her cheek. "Of course" he replied without any hesitation. "I will stay by your side. I love you, Azula" Sokka added. His hand that was holding her cheek moved slowly down to grasp her chin and move her head upwards. Sokka then pressed his lips against Azula's which then destroyed all negative thoughts about the forced wedding for an instant.

The taste of Sokka's lips was sweet and his force was slow and gentle. He was making the remaining time the had last together so the both of them can remember this moment for the rest of their lives. Azula kissed back with the same lack of force; however, her hands moved back to the front of Sokka's tunic to pull him closer to her. Sokka's hands migrated to hold Azula's head in place while the two continued their clandestine, intimate activity. Their last act as lovers had to be done in secret for fear of something that can be viewed as something more than the professional, diplomatic relationship the showed the public. For fear of something like staring into each other's eyes for a second too long, or holding back the urge to greet the other with a hug compared to a respectful bow, or even the urge to fight back the natural reflex to smile when the other walks into the room.

The duo had to keep their relationship hidden from the rest of the world, and both Sokka and Azula detested the amount of hiding that had to be done in order to not attract too much attention - both positive and negative.

Sokka reluctantly pulled away from Azula's lips, wrapping his arms snugly around her body. Though he seemed to successfully rid Azula of the negative thoughts filling her mind, Sokka's thoughts of pessimism has now begun. He slowly laid his head to rest on her shoulder, unable to stop small tears from escaping.

Again, Sokka began imagining Azula's wedding in approximately twelve hours. Sokka clenched his eyes shut at the repulsive image of another man touching Azula. His Azula. He cursed the bastard who would stare into the endless pools of molten gold that were Azula's eyes. Sokka's lip curled in disgust at the man that would get to run his grimy fingers through Azula's silky, onyx locks. Her future husband would even have the honor to dance with Azula on her wedding night - when the wedding should have been for both Sokka and Azula - and even inhale her exotic scent. Sokka suddenly hugged Azula tightly at the image of the cursed filth being able to plant his lips against Azula's luscious ones.

Azula's minuscule moment of security fell to the ground and shattered into tiny pieces. Without even speaking, Sokka conveyed to Azula his own insecurities. Orbs of molten gold grew cold like the color of Azula's flames. The usual mischievous glimmer faded away for good this time.

Sokka fought off the urge to cry. Crying would show his weakness and would destroy Azula's remaining small comfort. He tried to push those feelings down which only made those said feelings stronger. His lip trembled, and Sokka fell into his own endless abyss. A sob escaped his lips as he clenched his fists against Azula's back. Sokka always knew unconsciously that Azula would never be his, yet here he was crying like a baby on Azula's shoulder.

Sokka lied to Azula to reassure her for as long as possible. Now, it is Azula's turn to lie to Sokka to reassure him…

 _Eleven_ _hours remain..._


End file.
